


my hands around your wrists

by Seicchanart



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: (hinted) - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Lazarus Pit AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, another one with zero plot whoo! bsfjsebfahewajb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: Rachel’s lips touch his, and Jonathan thinks about how he never thought this would be possible for him.(Lazarus Pit AU belongs to @priama)
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Rachel Dawes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	my hands around your wrists

Rachel’s lips touch his, and Jonathan thinks about how he never thought this would be possible for him. It’s his first kiss, of course it is. Jonathan has never even hugged anyone in his life.

(That sounds sad, he thinks. But he never really thought about it that way; at least after highschool, he never really thought of other people like that.)

Desire was an emotion that felt close to him, yet so far away. Jonathan is sure he’s never desired anyone before Miss Dawes. After highschool.

(He’s lonely, probably, and from a psychological standpoint he knows that. It’s fine though; it’s always been this way. Jonathan will survive.)

But now her lips are on his and they feel oh so soft. Jonathan feels a lump forming in his throat while he threads his fingers into her hair, pulls her closer. He has to pretend, after all. He told Rachel they were in a relationship before she lost her memories, and Jonathan is not about to ruin this because of something so stupid.

And so he gasps as her tongue slides over his lips, over his own. He’s clumsy, probably, he’s not very experienced after all. Rachel doesn’t seem to mind though, and that calms him down somehow.

.

She’s on top of him now, and Jonathan feels like he’s drowning. She’s demanding and desperate, and he finds that quite hard to handle.

It’s not like he doesn’t want her, he does (as desperately as she wants him), but all of this is new to him. Jonathan doesn’t like feeling nervous, he doesn’t like being afraid. He wants - he _needs_ \- to be in control, always, but she’s making it exceptionally difficult.

She’s grinding down on him, and Jonathan gasps. He’s never felt anything like this before, and without noticing, he grabs her shirt and pulls, anything to hold him steady.

(This wasn’t supposed to be like this. This wasn’t supposed to be like this.)

Rachel’s kiss takes his breath away, it’s feverish and impatient. He should be happy about that; he has her right where he wanted her all along. It’s hard to feel powerful, to feel triumphant or in control though, it’s hard to feel anything except his self control slipping from between his fingers with the way she kisses him.

(Jonathan wonders how many people she has kissed in her life already, and decides he doesn’t care.)

He’s breathless and sinking; down, down, _down_. And when her hand slides under his shirt for the first time, Jonathan feels something deep inside him tremble so hard that he fears for his life for a small moment.

(It’s stupid, really. Nothing here could kill him. Images flash in front of his eyes, images of fists and palms and feet and images of faces screaming at him.)

He swallows hard to calm his breathing and pushes her away. There’s confusion in Rachel’s eyes, and a childish sort of disappointment that makes him want to devour her.

“What’s wrong?”

Jonathan sighs and closes his eyes. He can feel her lean back on top of him, feels her ass grind against his erection as she moves. He hates this feeling.

“Nothing. It’s just -”

He stops speaking and stares at the ceiling. What is he supposed to say? He has thought this through, thought about his movements and what he would say to her in what situation, yet now he is completely at a loss. 

The truth is, he never even considered a situation like this. 

Which sounds stupid in itself; Jonathan’s known for a long time now that he desires her. It just never crossed his mind that she could want him the same way, just as desperately, he guesses.

He sighs again and sits up, grabbing her neck and kissing her. To hell with it, really. Maybe it is okay to let this be. Maybe it is okay for the both of them to sink into each other.

.

Rachel’s head perks up and she looks him in the eyes, and for the second time that day, Jonathan fears he might die.

Her eyes are glowing slightly in the dark, her lashes fluttering as she looks back down. She’s beautiful, and her gaze pierces right through him.

(He doesn’t know which eyes he prefers, really. Angry olive, or the cold neon green he is looking into right at this moment.)

She holds him in her hands, both of them wrapped around his shaft, and Jonathan can barely stop himself from trembling when she brings her lips to his penis’ head. He swallows heavily, and wishes for a moment that he could will himself to close his eyes.

(There’s no way he’s going to miss this, though.)

Slowly, she takes him into her mouth, and Jonathan almost laughs at the thought that she probably can’t recall ever doing this before. In a way, it’s the first time, for the both of them. It’s their first time _together_ , at least.

It’s a bit awkward, the way he’s sitting on her couch, the way she’s kneeling on her carpet. Rachel has taken her shirt and bra off, and he can’t help but wonder how soft her skin would be if he would touch it.

(She’d let him. She’d let him touch her, everywhere probably, and Jonathan can barely stop himself from trembling yet again.)

It’s warm too, he notices. Of course it is, he’s fully clothed. With each passing second, the room seems to get hotter, and Rachel’s tongue rubs over his head. Her grip on his dick is tight, almost a little uncomfortable. He likes it, the way she squeezes him while she guides her hands over his length, the way her mouth takes him, the way she stares up at him, never breaking eye contact.

She’s gotten a little scary ever since emerging from the Lazarus Pit, he has to admit that. Her eyes are the most obvious change, but everything about her is a little off. Her gaze is cold unless she feels an intense emotion, and Jonathan thinks it’s very sexy, in a way.

He grabs her hair, and when her mouth glides up his length again, Jonathan has to try his hardest not to pull on it. His breath is irregular, and he feels his shirt starting to cling to his skin with sweat. His tie seems to be getting tighter and tighter.

Rachel’s eyes are as beautiful as they are unnatural, and they’re the only thing Jonathan can bear to look at. Her hair in his hands is soft; carefully, he gives it a little pull after all. Her throat vibrates around him as she moans, and Jonathan almost doubles over in pleasure. Her grip around him gets tighter, and suddenly his head is full of clouds.

He can’t form a clear thought anymore, and so he pushes and pulls at her hair, finally squeezing his eyes shut. Her tongue rubs over him, again and again and again, and it doesn’t take Jonathan much longer to come undone.

When she’s done, Rachel leans back and smiles up to him. Jonathan wants to grab her by the hair and pull her onto the couch with him.

(It’s hard, really, to control himself. Harder than he ever thought it would be.)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy um. haha. well. y'know.


End file.
